List of notable characters
These are the notable characters in CBOM. For information about minor characters, go to List of minor characters. Main Characters Red Main article: Red Red is the leader of his flock and the main protagonist of CBOM. He is a small round cardinal who is divorced with Stella and doesn't typically liked to be bothered or messed with. He is usually very grumpy and isn't welcome with specific people he sees. He has an adoptive son named Enderman who tends to annoy him at times. He also has a brother named Rich who acts like he is the better one by faking stuff with the misuse of money. Enderman Main article: Enderman As stated before, Enderman is the adopted son of Red. He is a tall creature known as the Enderman from the Minecraft series. He speaks in a goofy voice and likes to drive his red lego bus (or to him his "car") and watches his favorite anime, Sailor Moon. He likes to spend time with Red but Red tends to find him slight annoying. He was dropped off to House when his friend, Skeleton, tricked him in a game of hide and seek to rid Enderman out of his life. Enderman went off to hide, but Skeleton decided to leave him saying he would look for him. Enderman never knew he tricked him and remained in his hiding spot. Red didn't want him, but soon accepted him by the end. Mario Main article: Mario Mario is an italian plumber and the older brother of Luigi. He is a typically nice person and cares for people. He speaks in a high-pitched italian accent. He and Red originally didn't like each other, but over the course of the series, they started to become better friends. He is usually seen with his brother Luigi and act like best friends. Mario also has a relationship with Princess Peach. Luigi Main article: Luigi Introduced in Season 2, Luigi is the slightly younger twin-brother and best friend of Mario. Unlike Mario, he has a slight more sense of humor. He usually acts like his brother and the 2 are normally shown together solving mysteries. Luigi also has a crush on Daisy, as hinted a few times in the series. Princess Peach Main article: Princess Peach Peach is a lovely woman and is the love of Mario. She is a typical silly girl and likes to make anything fun. Sometimes, she can go way overboard and cause a ruckus, disturbing the others she is around. Sometimes, Bowser will attempt to kidnap her as he is in love with her too, but Peach tends to reject, but rarely accept, his love. Princess Daisy Main article: Princess Daisy Daisy is a tomboyish girl and is one of Peach's best friends, and acts as the love of Luigi. Unlike Peach, she is much smaller in size. Like her, she is also crazy and full of fun. Back then, she had a rival named Tatanga who would kidnap her for his love, as shown and explained in Daisy's Forgotten Birthday? Rosalina Main article: Rosalina Rosalina is a princess who originates from outer space. She is the smartest of the 3 princesses and doesn't have much amusement to fun unlike the other 2. She first appeared in The New Girl! in Season 3, where she has to make an emergency pullover to House. Rosalina needed a power drill for her car, but Peach and Daisy state they lacked one, and rather wanna spend time with her. The three get along not so great over time, and Rosalina soon finds the power drill in the bathroom, and scolds Peach and Daisy about it and leaves. Turns out she never needed it and insists she stays at the House, where Peach yells "sleepover!". Major characters Chuck Main article: Chuck Chuck is a member of the flock and is one of Red's best friends. He is a triangular-shaped canary who likes to enjoy himself and his friends. He also really likes stunts, as he has a channel called "Chuck-tastic!" Blue Main article: Blue Blue is one of Red's flock members and a best friend of Enderman. He is a round and blue blue-jay and is one of the youngest members of the flock. He is usually seen with Enderman and Bubbles and like to play with each other. Bubbles Main article: Bubbles Bubbles is a member of Red's flock and one of Enderman's best friends. He is a round orange jamaican oriole and really digs candy, as he has a channel named "Bubbles Candy" where he tries to steal candy from people. He is always seen besides Blue. Bomb Main article: Bomb Bomb is one of Red's best friends. He is a round Greater Antillean Bullfinch who really likes video games, such as Nintendo Switch and PlayStation 3. Pigs The pigs, who mainly consist of Minion Pig, Corporal Pig, Foreman Pig and King Pig, are a gang who typically seek to rob House. They want to take it over, but usually are stopped by Toad. Toad Main article: Toad Toad is Princess Peach's little mushroom headed assistant and is usually left alone at home a lot. He mainly must stop the pigs from invading his home. Wario Main article: Wario Wario is a greedy man who is heavily overweight and dressed in yellow, and the rival of Mario. He talks in a low pitched italian accent. Waluigi Main article: Waluigi Waluigi is Wario's partner who rather dresses in purple and is heavily skinny, with an upside down yellow L on his hat. He serves as the rival of Luigi. Zach Main article: Zach Zach is a zombie and the teacher of the school Enderman attends to. He doesn't like his children when they misbehave, and gets mad. He has also shown to be friends with Red. Common characters Matilda Main article: Matilda Matilda is a round and white chicken and serves as the mother of the flock. in Matilda the Chef, she is shown she can cook, as she made hot dogs for Red. She also really likes nature. Hal Main article: Hal Hal is a round and green emerald toucanet, as implemented by his long beak and serves as a member of Red's flock. His number one dream was to be in Angry Birds 2, as he was heavily disappointed in being left out. He was added eventually on the actual app. His voice also tends to change a lot in the series. Terence Main article: Terence Terence is the oldest and largest of Red's flock. He is a crimson colored cardinal. He doesn't move or talk, only growls, and acts tough to scare away his enemies. Stella Main article: Stella Stella is the divorced wife of Red. She is a round galah who is very sassy, and does not like several things. Rich Main article: Rich Rich is Red's brother who wears a mask and likes to act like the better one than him. He fakes the use of his money to act rich and to impress others. Bowser Main article: Bowser Bowser is a large turtle known as a Koopa Troopa. His one main goal is to kidnap and marry Peach, stop Mario, and take over with her. Bowser has been mostly unsuccessful with these attempts, but is rarely accompanied by Peach's love. Black Yoshi Main article: Black Yoshi Black Yoshi is a black colored Yoshi who is poor and only plays Call of Duty and eats KFC. He has begged Mario for money for KFC, but Mario refused. He has also written a hit rap song.